Religion In Ásaterra
Religion in Ásaterra is not a fundamental part of life for most, but it is considered a relatively important one. Whilst no one is actually sure how the 'gods' came to be, or what their true nature is exactly, there are many myths and legends surrounding them. Whilst many are agnostic, acknowledging the presence of some kind of power but not naming it, others believe in a pantheon of deities, personifying the ever present energy which shapes the lives and nature of our world. Worship There is no set way to worship or honour the gods. Whilst there are some religious orders who have set practises, worship is generally seen as a personal choice and the method, if any, is down to the individual. Most worship is simple; a farmer asking for Fifaldia to bless their crops, a sailor calling on Omar for good seas, a couple asking Lyre for a happy and passionate marriage. Religious cults and orders are generally private about their traditions and worship; only initiates learn about their practises in depth. Appearances of the Deities Deities can be called upon by humans who are devout enough, and can offer either help or hindrance in the form of signs, portents, visions and sometimes full manifestation. Whilst some believe that the deities have their own realm where they live together, other hold that deities, no matter how they are perceived, do not have a gender or physical form; they are pure energy, and when they manifest, it is merely an illusion to help mortal minds comprehend them. Death and the Afterlife There are no real set beliefs when it comes to the afterlife, and many simply choose to believe in what gives them the most comfort. Some like to believe that they will be reunited with loved ones, whilst others hold beliefs about grand halls in the underworld, where they can feast and drink for eternity. Others believe that they are reborn as different people, and there are many romantic tales about lovers being reunited in a different life. Some believe that after death, a person's soul goes to the realm of their preferred god to spend eternity there. There are also tales of the wicked suffering after death; that murders and the like receive eternal torment after their passing. However, all of this is pure speculation, as no one has ever been able to confirm what happens after a soul leaves this world. It is said, however, that the truth of the afterlife is bestowed upon a chosen few by Lady Death herself; however, this is only legend, and no one has ever come forwards claiming to know the answer; perhaps out of fear of the Dark Lady. Magnus It is said that the leader of the gods is Magnus, deity of the heavens. Together with his spouse Cosmia, Magnus created and ruled over the sky above the mortal world. It is said that his booming voice causes the thunder rippling across the heavens, usually while chastising a deity that has misbehaved. Many believe that when he strikes the ground with lightning it is to strike down those who have displeased him, or to display his favour, such as when he strikes the spire of the old Temple of Magnus within the old city. Manifestations Many of the more powerful gods choose to take the form of an animal and are thus associated with that animal. Magnus himself chooses to take the form of a Griffon, a powerful, noble and deadly beast that is a very rare sight within Ásaterra. Cosmia Married to Magnus is the twin-faced Goddess of the Sun and Moon. It is by these two entities that she controls the day-night cycle of the world. Because of this she is often seen as the goddess of change and is honoured at pivotal moments in the lives of mortals, most notably when a child comes of age. Manifestations Cosmia is forever bound to the heavens, and so does not take a form of an animal upon the mortal realm, however she is forever looking down from the heavens. Skiaselveyn Brother of Magnus, Skiaselveyn is the god of knowledge. He is said to know almost all there is to know in the world and that he constantly studies books, artefacts and magics in order to fill the gaps in his knowledge. He is therefore known as an elusive god, believed to be forever studying in the great libraries in the heavens, occasionally passing on a small nugget to the mortals that have honoured him. It is because of this that he is commonly seen as the god of mages and alchemy, meaning his temples are often great centres of magical tomes and dangerous recipes. Manifestations Skiaselveyn sometimes passes on knowledge in the form of a Phoenix, imparting wisdom onto those who have pleased him, and showing that while knowledge may be lost, it can always be re-discovered. Annatarra Daughter of Magnus and Cosmia, Annatarra is the goddess of law and order. It is said that she is the one who dictated the laws of Ásaterra and it is by her authority that they are enforced. She is often seen as the goddess of government and bureaucracy, ensuring the smooth running of city life. Associated Legends Back before mankind was organised into any real states or nations, it is said that Annatarra was betrothed to the God of Knowledge. despite holding no real enthusiasm for the match, she considered it her duty to go ahead with the marriage, and so the wedding in the heavens was organised. However when the time came, Skiaselveyn was so occupied with his studies that he missed the wedding entirely. Annatarra’s wrath at such a humiliation was so great that she vowed from that day to devote herself entirely to her tasks. From that day she has taken no partner and sired no children, instead choosing to work alone. Manifestations Annatarra often chooses to come to the mortal realm in the form of an eagle, a proud beast able to soar above the rooftops of a city and see the actions of it’s citizens. She is also the Goddess of the Cataphract order, and order of knights dedicated to enforcing her laws upon Ásaterra. Brutus Son of Magnus and Cosmia, Brutus is the god of war. A powerful and deadly god, Brutus delights in all kinds of martial combat, especially that of battle. As such he is always venerated before battle and is considered the god of soldiers; indeed it is said that from time to time he will take the field as a common soldier to revel in combat once more. However Brutus is sometimes seen as a reckless god, often charging into conflict without thought for strategy. It is for this reason that the monarchs of Ásaterra used to venerate Magnus upon a victory in war rather than Brutus. Associated Legends During mortal battles, Brutus would often take to the field to fight among the mortals. It was there that the God of War saw Lady Death and was enthralled by her deadly grace. Being another immortal, Brutus was able to see the Goddess guide the souls of the fallen to the next realm. However, Lady Death had always ignored his attentions, content in her own company and focusing on the souls she guided. Brutus, however, was not deterred, which is why he chooses to repeatedly kill in battle, in order to summon Lady Death each time so that he can look upon her. This has lead to him gaining a reputation for charging into battle recklessly without heeding tactics, to both sooth his bloodlust and to try once more to win the ancient Lady's affections. Manifestations Brutus at times chooses to take form on the mortal plain as a lion, a strong and proud creature capable of tearing the greatest of warriors limb from limb. Lyre The deity Lyre serves the dual role of the deity of love and the deity of lust. In their first role they are a symbol of marriage and the happy family, of affection and loyalty of the heart. In their second they are often seen as a symbol of fertility and desire. When they desire an individual, they are said to take upon the form which most pleasing, which can be of any gender. They are often displayed as androgynous. They are said to be a lover to whichever god they choose and are bound to none. Manifestations They are said to take the form of a dove at times, to watch over lovers and families. As such, doves are often released at weddings, their presence said to portent a happy marriage. Sigismund The God of Virtue and Purity, it is said that Sigismund is a noble god who spends his time pursuing the daemon kind and rewarding those who follow his knightly virtues. He is said to disdain the use of magics and ranged weaponry, seeing the former as more dangerous than useful and the latter as cowardly. Therefore he focuses his time purely on the skills of fighting in hand-to-hand combat and so is said to be unbeatable with a blade, and only equalled by Brutus himself. Manifestation Sigismund chooses not to take the form of an animal, seeing it as an affront to the purity of his energy. He is however well known for being the god that the, now extinct, order of Templars followed. Mordon Mordon is a god who is said to spend her time creating all kinds of wonderful artefacts from all materials,ranging from small pieces of jewellery that enthral those who set eyes upon them and grand buildings that soar above the heads of mortals, to powerful and terrible weapons of war, capable of bringing low the greatest of beasts with a single blow. For this reason, she is seen as the deity of all forms of crafting and her symbol of the hammer and anvil hangs above many a workshop across Ásaterra. Associated Legends Mordon is also said to have created the race of Dwarves. It is said that, frustrated how the other gods did not share in her passion for the crafting of fine things, she created a race of like-minded creatures with which to share her skills. Thus, Mordon is seen by the Dwarves as the one true god and worshipped extensively within the dwarven holds of the world. Florintina A master of the ways of trade and finances, Florintina is the goddess of commerce. She is revered among many of the rich merchant families of Ásaterra as an icon of good trade and a paragon of amassed wealth. For this reason she is often honoured during large trade deals and the symbols of her might adorn the marketplaces of Ásaterra. It is said that Florintina is very happily married to Mordon, as the two of them make a very effective team, with Florintina both selling the lesser artefacts that Mordon creates and using her connections to acquire the rare materials Mordon uses to create his finest work. It is for this reason that the pair often share the same temples and are honoured as a pair as their relationship is seen as the epitome of prosperity. Manifestations Florintina sometimes chooses to survey the mortal world as an owl, a creature that observes much and misses little detail, ensuring that the wheels of trade keep turning. Omar As god of the sea, Omar is slightly estranged from his fellow Gods, choosing to dwell deep within the great oceans of the world rather than upon the land or in the heavens. It is said that, instead he makes the creatures of the oceans his friends and companions. Because of the time and care he has shown to the creatures of the deep ocean, coupled with his personal power and majesty, Omar is said to rule over the oceans and that all the sea creatures are bound to his will. It is said by some that the sea itself is bound by Omar's emotions and that it is important to honour him before taking a voyage, lest his temperamental mood cause dangerous waves that sink ships to the depths below. Others say that the sea itself is a different entity, and that Omar has the power to calm down the temperamental beast if provided with the right motivation to in the form of offerings. In either case, it is seen as near compulsory to honour Omar before taking a sea voyage. Manifestations Omar is said to at times to visit those who sail upon the seas in the form of a dolphin, an agile and intelligent creature both graceful and surprisingly deadly, much like the sea itself. Fifaldia During the autumn season, when the world's crops are being harvested and stored for the winter, theGoddess Fifaldia is honoured and thanked for gifting the plentiful food to the people of the land. This is because Fifaldia is the goddess of harvest and it is by her generosity that the crops are allowed to grow and flourish. By this extension she is also seen as the goddess of charity as her followers seek to emulate her generosity at all times of the year by providing for those in need. Because of this, temples dedicated to Fifaldia are safe havens for the sick and desperate and are very popular throughout the mortal world. Manifestations Fifaldia is said to often walk through the fields and forests of the land as a deer, leading those who find themselves destitute to aid and sanctuary. For this reason it is also seen as sacrilege to hunt Deer, especially around the harvest season, for it is said that such an act would be punished by famine later down the line. Lady Death The deity of Death is, unique amongst the pantheon in that she was around for countless millennia before them. Lady Death, as she is often known, not as deity so much as eternity personified. She is believed to be the first thing in creation and it is said that she will be the last. She is both everything and nothing; the void and eternity. She is often believed to be the 'mother' of the gods. Despite the fact she is known as the Goddess of Death, she is actually thought of as one of the more benevolent Goddesses. She is held as a maternal figure by many; death is considered her gift as it ends the trials and suffering of life. It is said that when a person is dying, she will sit and comfort them as a mother would a child, before leading them into the beyond. She is said to guide souls between the realms, freeing them from the torments of the living. Names She is known as Lady Death, The Goddess of Death, The Dark Lady, The Void, The Dark Mother, The Death Mother, The Eternal Mother. Her true name, it is said, was lost in the darkness of millennia and she is now eternally unnamed. Symbols One of the main symbols of Lady Death is the black sun, due to the legend that at the end of the world the sun will turn dark as all return to the void from when they came. Manifestations Lady Death is said to appear as a dark haired woman dressed entirely in black. She is also known to appear as several animals, including a raven, a black hare or as a black cat. Nitphil Widely numbered as the 13th god and an oddity among the pantheon, Nitphil’s origin is one shrouded in mystery. It is widely agreed that Nitphil is Magnus’s bastard offspring, but the identity of the mother differs from tale to tale. In some stories, Nitphil’s mother is a fae that caught the fancy of Magnus long ago; in others, Magnus was tricked by a Daemon into thinking she was Cosmia, resulting in Nitphil. Whatever his origin, Nitphil is an outcast of the heavens, for he chooses to spend his time manipulating the mortals of the world for his own amusement. For this reason Nitphil, is known as the god of cunning and trickery and is cursed far more often than he is praised by the mortals of the world. Temples dedicated to Nitphil are very rare indeed, and most are hidden away in the slums of cities away from the eyes of those who would see his worship as distasteful. Thus those that follow Nitphil tend to do so independently and often in secret, choosing to honour his methods either for personal gain or to simply sow mayhem for the amusement of their god. Manifestations Nitphil himself often walks on the plain of mortals for unlike most of the other gods he is able to shapeshift into any form that he wishes, be it that of an animal or one of the intelligent races of the mortal world. However he is often portrayed as a snake in the more traditional temples and paintings, as it is seen as a form fitting his nature.